1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vented container for storing and cleaning an element and, more specifically, to a vented container for the chemical disinfection of contact lenses which allows the pressure which develops during the chemical disinfection process to vent while preventing leakage of the cleaning solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the need to periodically disinfect and store contact lenses has been well known. Contact lenses can be disinfected through heat or through chemical disinfection. One type of chemical disinfection involves submerging the lenses in a 3% hydrogen peroxide solution which disinfects the lenses. After the lenses have been submerged for a prescribed period of time, a neutralizing tablet such as Oxysept.RTM. which is manufactured by Allergan of Irvine, Calif., is added to the solution. A chemical reaction then occurs which neutralizes the hydrogen peroxide. As a byproduct of that reaction, oxygen gas is released.
Prior containers for chemical disinfection of contact lenses had the problems of allowing the disinfection solution to leak out of the container or permitting excessive pressure to build up within the container during the disinfection process. Excessive pressure buildup could cause the container to crack or possibly explode or the disinfecting solution could leak out of the container when the container was opened and the pressure was released.